


A Magical Timeline

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: An au where Holly is a witch, Ross is a deertaur, and Dan is a sweet unicorn prince that has fallen in love with the two.





	A Magical Timeline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154307571@N04/46214702271/in/dateposted-ff/)


End file.
